


Saccharine

by chsug0



Series: Latibule [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: Ushijima didn't know what he'd gotten himself into when he met you.





	Saccharine

“I like you, _____,” Ushijima’s hands tighten around yours.

“E-Eh?” You were caught off guard by his sudden confession at the side of the gym. It was then you felt the clamminess of his large hands wrapped around yours and that you noticed that his brunette hair was slightly damp with sweat from the jog around the neighborhood surrounding Shiratorizawa. 

He called you, requesting that you meet up with him at exactly four o’clock at the side of the volleyball gym, and you came thinking that he needed help with the homework. Innocent-- he was innocent, and his eyes displayed transparent genuine emotion. For once, he had you completely fooled, and Ushijima was always known to be brutally honest.

“I will treasure you better than Oikawa, so please… accept my feelings,” there was a period of silence following your nervous response.

You looked everywhere but Ushijima’s eyes as they seemed to burn holes into your head. Were you even ready for another relationship? Maybe you did flirt with the ace, but you were sure it was unintentional! You could feel the warmth of his hands leave yours and you immediately bring your head up catch his back turning.

He had a solemn tone, “I’m sorry to bother you. I just wanted you to know how I feel--”

“Wakatoshi-kun,” you squeak as you grab his hand, your fingers pressed into his palm. “I was shocked… I was just insecure, okay? I just didn’t want to make another mistake being in a relationship. I like you too.” 

Thick brunette brows raised as he maneuvers to bring his hand to your cheek and graze the skin gently. A smile so kind wrapped around you like a warm scarf and lifted your spirits. You had seen him smile occasionally,  and it was always a gift to see it. Perhaps he should smile often. 

“I promise you,” Ushijima begins “You will never regret this. I will protect you.”

And you lean into his touch. You missed this warmth.

  
  


One leg in front of the other, lungs burning, perspiration dripping from your pores, you were following Ushijima on one of his jogs. Granted, you didn’t think you’d be tired this quickly from running, but maybe you were just nervous. Ushijima never slowed down to match his feet with yours, but he remained at a constant one meter distance from you the whole time. The entirety of the jog consisted of you staring at the “Shiratorizawa” printed on the back of his varsity jacket. The sight seemed to calm you down and helped you ignore the pain in your quads.

He mumbles something to himself and turns abruptly to cross the street and you halt before turning to his direction and picking up a pace again. It isn’t too long before you catch up to him and you’re running uphill behind him. The burning in your thighs seemed more prominent now that you’re going uphill, but you still persisted and followed silently behind him.

Ushijima notes, “just a bit more,” and you ponder what he means by that.

Cicadas cry from every direction and soon you hear the crickets begin to chirp as the sky paints itself a lovely gradient of orange and yellow. Feeling the wind pass you cooled your sweat-damp body and you closed your eyes momentarily before you run into Ushijima’s back and stumble to the ground. 

“Oh! Sorry. I closed my eyes for a second,” you apologized as he held out his hand for you to grab.

Ushijima pulls up with ease and you brush off the dirt from your backside and elbows. Meanwhile, the ace walks towards the gated side of the road and stares off into the distance. With time, you were able to finally soak in your surroundings, too. The gentle, cool afternoon air ran through Ushijima’s hair as the final glow of the sun lit his face, providing you the glimmer of his olive eyes that soon met with yours.

“You’re staring again,” he comments bluntly. Your blush worsens.

“It’s your fault for being handsome,” you mutter.

Ushijima sighs and returns to view Miyagi during the sunset, “When I’m really stressed I go out for jogs and watch the sunset here.”

“You don’t seem like the type to get stressed, Toshi.”

“Well, I do.”

Leaning against his arm your left hand laces its fingers with his right and you both admire the sight together.

“You don’t talk about your family often,” Ushijima states.

“They don’t do much. All they ask is that I succeed. What about you?”   


“I could say the same. The Ushijimas are an ambitious bunch.”

“Didn’t you mention before that your parents divorced? Do you ever get in contact with your dad?”

“He moved overseas. I don’t know what happened to him.”

“I’m sure he has you in mind all the time, and I’m sure he’s very proud of you, Wakatoshi.”

“One day, I’ll have a family of my own. A big one, or a small one, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Am I a part of that family?”

“Maybe,” he chuckles.

Ushijima is 18, about to move to Tokyo to attend Tokyo U, and here he was planning his life with you. Before, he had no plans of marriage, of meeting someone who’d listen to him as much as you. Here you were, before him, damp with sweat from exercise and enjoying this quiet moment of peace outside of the noise of daily life. 

If he could be honest, Ushijima doesn’t think that everything will be perfect, but he is certain he will cherish you better than Seijoh’s captain. Maybe he isn’t experienced in as much things as you, but perhaps you could guide him. With you, there was completion to his life that was already complete. This world was spoiling him, and the least he could do was return this love to you.

_ If only he saw what was coming for him next. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FuckYouOikawa.doc
> 
> I felt bad about killing Ushijima in Latibule so have this little thing I wrote up to make myself feel better.


End file.
